Le Chemin des Cachotiers
by UnMoutonNommeLarry
Summary: C'est dans le chemin des Cachotiers que ce trouve la SDF; Salle des Fantasme, crée par Dumbledore et Rogue pour leurs usages personels. Par le plus grands des hasard, Hermione et Draco vont s'y retrouver enfermé. Seul moyen de sortir ? Atteindre l'orgasme...
1. Prologue

C'est d'un pas assuré qu'il arriva vers la Porte de l'immeuble, mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, son pas devint plus incertain. Arrivé devant l'unique porte du 5ème étage, il fut carrément secoué de frissons; mélange de stress, de hâte frôlant l'excitation, et au fond, un soupçon de honte et de peur, qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un daigne enfin lui ouvrir. Lorsqu'_elle_ ouvrit la porte, ses premiers mots, presques criés mais pas plus fort qu'un murmure, ne furent pas des plus acceuillants.

= Draco ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? On avait dit seulement_ là-bas_ ! Viens, vite, rentre, on va te voir là ! Mais fait gaffe, pas trop bruit, mes parents sont là !

- Je suis désolé Hermione mais il fallait que je vienne car...

= Non, il fallait pas, c'est pas ce qu'on avait dit ! C'est trop dangereux si l'on se voit en dehors de là-bas ! Des gens vont nous voir ensemble, ils vont s'imaginer des trucs entre nous -Certes, pas forcément faux- et rien ne pourra plus être comme avant !

- Oui mais ...

Ils venaient de rentrer dans la chambre d'Hermione quand elle entendis ses parents lui demander qui avait bien put frapper à la porte. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle leur répondit que ce n'était que des enfants voulant jouer un mauvais tour.

- T'avais oublié ça _là-bas_ la dernière fois, j'ai vu ça après que tu soit partie, pendant que je remettais tout en ordre. Et vu que tu es l'une des seules de tout Poudlard à t'intèresser à ces trucs, valait mieux que je te le rapporte.. Si jamais nous ne somme pas les seuls à utiliser la _SDF_. *Il lui tendait un exemplaire de "L'histoire de la Magie"*

= Ah, heu.. Oui, merci, mais ça aurait put attendre, ou tu n'avais qu'à me demander de te rejoindre_ là-bas_ ! Mais tu n'aurais jamais dut venir...c'est trop risqué !

- Ça va faire 2 jours que j'ai changé les inscriptions de ta pièce, mais je n'ai pas eut de réponse ! Je commençais à m'inquièter !

= Mon livre...

- Oui, ben, il est là ton livre ? Tu viens de le poser sur ton bureau !

= Non, mon livre, c'est dedans que je la range, je m'en sert comme marque page, comme ça je suis sur de la regarder assez souvent, mais là...

- Alors voilà, ne me reproche pas d'être venu, je ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mon père m'aurais vu avec ça, il se serait posé de sérieuses question. Tu m'as déjà vu avec un bouquin aussi gros ?

= Oui, bon, ok, mais bon, je maintiens que tu n'aurais pas dut !

- Roh, c'est bon hein, tu vas t'en remettre ! T'as vu, personne ne nous a vu ! Bref, on y va ?

= Où ça ?

- Ben_ là-bas_ ! Ça fait deux jours que je te le demande !

= Ah, ben, oui, évidement !

Elle feuilleta son livre, pris la pièce en même temps que Draco sortit la sienne de sa poche et, dès qu'ils eurent finit de chuchoter "_Sexus Salla_" ils virent le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. Quelques instant plus tard, après avoir eut la drôle d'impression de glisser le long d'un tobogan géant, ils se retrouvèrent _là-bas..._


	2. Les cachots

_ Là-bas_. C'est ainsi qu'ils désignaient cette salle, une salle secrète, appelée la SDF ( Salle Des Fantasmes ) qui fonctionnait un peu a la manière de la salle sur demande. Ils l'avaient découverte l'année précédente, grâce au plus grand des hasards..

Depuis quelques semaines, ils passaient leurs temps libre ensemble, et pensez bien qu'ils ne jouaient pas aux échecs sorciers. Tout avait commencé un jour des plus banals. Alors que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient en cours de transformation, Draco s'amusait à lancer des sorts à tout vas, sur les rouges et or. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Mrs Mac Gonagall en eut assez et demanda à Hermione de l'accompagner chez Rusard, pour qu'il passe la matinée en colle, à l'aider à ramasser les bombabouses que des 1ères années avaient lancées dans les cachots. Elle l'accompagna donc hors de la salle, et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction des cachots.

- Vient Granger, il existe un passage pour aller directement aux cachots, un soir, alors que je trainais hors des dortoirs, j'y ai vu Dumbledore et Rogue l'emprunter. Et comme ça tu pourra retourner plus vite en cours, Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

= Il t'arrive souvent d'avoir de bonnes idées pour favoriser ma scolarité, Draco ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se rapprocher d'une armure, qu'il déplaça de quelque centimètre en lui demandant "_Le Chemin des cachotiers_".

= Le chemins des cachotiers ? T'es sur qu'il mène bien aux cachots ?

- Ben oui, cachot, cachotiers, c'est pareil non ?

= Non Draco ! Les cachotiers sont ceux qui cachent des choses, qui font des choses en douce ! Il n'y a pas de grand rapport avec les cachots !

- Peut-être que si ! Si Dumbledore et Rogue y sont passés, ce chemin doit bien aller quelque part !

= Bon, ok, je te suis, mais au moindre danger, on remonte illico !

- Pas de soucis Granger, mais tu verras, je suis sur qu'il mène aux cachots !

Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans la trappe menant au passage secret. Il y faisait très sombre et plutôt étroit, quand soudain, elle se referma d'un coup, et ils ne purent la rouvrir. Prise de panique, Hermione se serra contre Draco, et se dernier, guère plus rassuré lui serra la main. Malgré tout, ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la pénombre, Malefoy ne desserrant toujours pas main de la gryffondor. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte d'anti-chambre, éclairée par une dizaine de torches roses, illuminant toute la pièce. Une voix s'éleva d'un des murs.

~ Amour secret, Amour Parfait. Bienvenus dans l'anti-ch[...]

= Non mais c'est pas vraiment ce que vous croyez ! On veut juste...

- Granger, écoute ce qu'elle a à dire, ça pourra peut-être nous sortir de là !

~ [...]alle des Fantasmes. Où désirez vous aller aujourd'hui ?

= Dans les cachots !

~ Étrange.. Mais tel est votre désir ! _Sexus Sala _!

Une grande porte en forme de coeur apparut devant eux.

= Allez, viens, Draco, ne restons pas là une minute de plus, cet endroit est pas des plus rassurant !

- Oui, sur ce point là, tu n'a pas tout a fait tort..

Alors qu'ils engouffrèrent dans ce qu'ils pensaient être la porte des cachots, la porte se referma brusquement, et la voix s'éleva de nouveau.

~ Bonjour, bienvenu dans votre fantasme. Vu que vous ne vous êtes encore jamais introduis ici, je me dois de vous en expliquer le principe. La porte derrière est cadenassée, et ce cadenas, vous ne peux s'ouvrir que d'une façon : L'orgasme. -Ne seront tolérées aucune simulation-. La tâche est quelque peu simplifiée grâce au plaisir que peut donner le fait de faire l'amour dans le lieux de votre fantasme. Le lieux représentés -Ici, les cachots- ne sont en aucun cas réels. Et si vous désirez le moindre accessoire, il y en a dans l'amoire juste a coté de vous, vous pourrez les utiliser librement, ils sont tous neufs. Mais si vous êtes en plein ébats a l'autre bout de la salle, biensur, il suffit d'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction. Sur ce, amusés vous bien.

= Mais, mais si on voulait juste aller dans les cachots, les vrais cachots ?!

- Granger, tu as entendu la voix ? Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici est de... Ah moins que tu connaisse encore un de ces sortilège que personne ne nous a enseigné ? N'est-ce pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

= Non, enfin oui mais non, je, je fais ce que je peux ! _Halohomora _!_ Lashlabask_ ! [...]

- Allez Hermione ! Tu peux y arriver !

= Draco ?

- Oui, quoi ?

= Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

. - Ben, oui, pourquoi ?

= Non, comme ça... Enfin, bref.. *elle eut un petit sourire satisfait*

- Alors, cette porte ?

= Rien du tout, aucun des sortilèges que je connais ne marche. Et si la voix ne nous avait pas menti ?

- Il ne nous reste qu'une solution...

Draco se dirigea vers l'armoire située à l'entrée.

= Draco ? Non, je ne veux pas être la seule a.. Enfin, tu m'as compris ? Je ne me mettrais pas l'un de ces trucs dans [...]

- Oh, du calme, c'est pas un sextoy ou je ne sais qu'elle gode que je cherche. Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser seule ?

= M'amuser ?

- Hermione, notre seule solution pour sortir d'ici est de se donner du plaisir, même si dans notre cas, c'est loin de nous enchanter. Alors quoi que tu en pense, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons le faire, et avec du plaisir. Et je cherchais juste un paquet de capote, on est jamais trop prudent avec ça..

= Ah, heu, d'accord, bonne idée, désolé.. Mais... Je ne, enfin c'est que...

- C'est ta première fois ?

= ...Oui...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien, je.. J'essayerais de, d'y aller doucement, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal... * Il essayait d'être le plus rassurant possible*

= Merci Draco..

Draco se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'armoire, à la recherche d'un préservatifs, mais, soudain, il se rappella d'une chose des plus étranges.

- Hermione ? A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'ils sont venus faire là, Dumbledore et Rogue ?

= Ben, aucune idée, mais je ne pense pas que.. Enfin, non, ça m'étonnerais !

- Alors comment explique-tu cet écriteaux ?

Hermione le lut à haute voix :

= " **Vaseline en rupture de stock. Nos excuses les plus sincères** **_-A&S _**". Qui les auraient soupçonnés ?

Les deux eurent un petit rire qui il eut le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais n'y voyez rien d'homophobes, ils venaient juste de comprendre l'utilité principale du _Chemin des Cachotiers_.

Au bout de quelques instants, Malefoy reprit son sérieux, mais fut quand même très géné.

- Bon, prête ?

= Prête pour ? ... Ah, heu, ben, pas vraiment le choix !

- Non mais si tu veux atten[...]

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Elle venait de retirer ses chaussures et commençait à soulever sa robe. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement quand elle aperçut Draco, encore habillé, planté comme un piquet devant elle. Étonné que le Serpentard, dont les rumeurs décrivait comme coureur de jupons et bête de sexe, ne soit pas encore dévêtu.

= Alors, t'attend quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? *Lui demande Hermione très calmement, très gentillement.*

- Non, heu, rien, je, je te regardais juste, enfin..

= Et je dois le prendre bien ?

- Ben, je... Je dois t'avouer que...

= Que ?

- Je... Je... C'est dur a dire, sûrement autant à comprendre, mais... Je t'ai toujours trouvé magnifique et.. Ne crois pas que cette situation m'arrange, je suis même plutôt gêné, je... Hermione, je, je t'aime, et ce depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, ou en parler à qui que ce soit, car ma maison, mes parents, mon éducation, tout, tout incarne exactement le contraire de ce que tu représente, je, j'ai eut peur, peur des regards, peur des jugements. Mais j'ai aussi eut peur de TON regard, de TON jugement.. Je suis le parfait opposé de tes idéaux... Alors te voir là, te déshabiller devant moi, savoir que je vais devoir te dépuceler dans les cachots, sans que nous soyons ensemble, sans que tu le veuille vraiment, et tout ça par ma faute, à cause de ce que je croyais être un raccourcis, je... Je suis désolé... Je [...]

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle s'approcha de Draco, et tendrement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour la belle gryffondor, ce baiser ne signifiait pas seulement un "Tais-toi", c'était surtout un "Ne t'excuse pas, moi aussi je t'aime mais je n'ai pas ton courage"

Draco passa alors sa main dans les cheveux de Hermione, aussi tendrement que fut leur baiser. D'un geste du pied, il retira ses chaussures puis s'écartant délicatement des douces lèvres de sa bien-aimé, il attrapa le bas de sa robe de sorcier et la retira dans un geste toujours aussi doux. Il passa alors ses mains dans le dos de la brune et commença a lui dégrafé le soutient gorge. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude. Au bout de quelques tentatives, il y parvint enfin. C'est à ce moment là que Hermione descendit ses bras et, passant sa main dans le caleçon de Draco, fit parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir. Elle commença a stimuler l'organe de Malefoy par de tendre vas-et-vient quand il lui parla..

- Mon dortoir

= Quoi ?

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ces cachots, je.. C'est gênant, voir même... Bloquant. Et si l'on pense à un autre endroit, comme mon dortoir, peut être que la salle se changera ? Comme la salle sur demande ?

= Je, oui, pourquoi pas, je, comme tu veux.

- Pense-y, comme si c'était ton fantasme ! Imagine toi que nous y sommes, et si nous y pensons tout les deux, peut-être que ça marchera !

Alors, fermant les yeux et continuant de secouer le pénis de son partenaire -Un tantinet plus rapidement qu'il y avait quelques instant-, elle s'imagina dans le dortoir des serpentards...

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit étrange. Lâchant immédiatement la chose, elle se recula un peu, avant de se jeter de nouveau dans les bras de Draco, terrifiée. Tout à coup, ils glissèrent dans un espèce de toboggan géant, et atterrirent sur le lit de Malefoy, qui amortit leurs chutes.


	3. Le dortoir des Serpentards

Plus rassuré, plus à l'aise, plus détendu, dans cette pièce qu'ils ne redoutait pas, Draco repris les commandes, il bascula délicatement Hermione sur son lit, la main derrière la tête que un père le ferais à son nouveau-né, et sensuellement, retira sa culotte -Qui était plutôt.. Humide-. Après quelques caresses d'une douceur exquise, il lui titilla le clitoris puis, l'un après l'autre, il rentra son majeur dans son vagin humide, puis il y mis son index et, quand il y inséra son annulaire, la respiration haletante de la brune se retint un instant et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, qu'elle avait pourtant tenté de camouflé. - Dé, désolé, je, je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas...

= Chuut, ce n'est rien, continue, en fait, on s'y habitue, à force, ça devient même presque agréable !

Draco y laissa donc ses trois doigts un instant, le remuant, les tournant, les retirant puis les renrentrant de nouveau, quand soudain, elle eut un petit cris de joie.. De jouissement plutôt. Mais une voix s'éleva de nouveau.

~ Roooh, vous pouvez faire mieux ! Ce n'est pas assez ! Et entre nous, jeune homme, vous n'utilisez pas la bonne clef !

La bonne clef ? Il fallait donc qu'il penêtre autre chose que ses doigts dans la fente humide de Hermione... Mais jamais il n'oserait ! Il s'était relevé, et devant lui, Hermione était toujours nue, allongée sur le lit, les jambes écartées.

= Draco, je, ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous ! Et d'après ce que disent les rumeurs, ça devrait aller, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, tu n'en est pas a ton coup d'essais !

- Les rumeurs.. Les rumeurs disent ce qu'elle veulent, ce que les curieux veulent croire, ce que les menteuses veulent dirent.. *Son ton relevait de la honte, l'avait-il déçue ?*

= Donc toi aussi tu, c'est ta...

- Première fois ? Oui.. Et comme toi, j'ai peur...

Hermione, en tant que Gryffondor, n'hésita pas et pris son courage à deux mains, enfin, cette phrase aurait encore plus de sens si Draco avait surnommé son engin "Courage". La peur, l'appréhension, tout ces sentiments s'était évaporé. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient été remplacés par l'envie, le désir, l'excitation. Elle n'eut donc aucune reticence à se rassoir sur le lit pour y être à hauteur de "La bonne clef". Cette position lui permit facilement de se jeter sur ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle et commença a sucer la queue du serpent, qui devenait de plus en plus rude et longue.

Ce soudain assaut à son membre le plus sensible le relança, lui aussi, dans son désir intense. Carressant les cheveux de sa lionne haletante et dans un soupir d'hextase, il la repoussa délicatement sur le lit dans le but de la faire lâcher prise pour qu'il entre sa clef dans la bonne serrure. Dès que son pénis fut sorti de la bouche d'Hermione, il continua de se mastuber, afin de garder son soldat au garde a vous.

- Ça va surement te faire un peu [...]

= Vas-y Draco, j'ai confiance en toi je... Je t'aime mais... Tout comme toi je n'ai jamais eut le courage de te le dire...

Cet aveux tant attendu lui fit presque oublié ce qu'il avait cherché plus tôt dans l'armoire.. Les capotes. Alors, continuant d'asticoter son vers, il ouvrit sa table de nuit avec sa main libre, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit telle qu'elle l'avais laisser dans la réalité. Heureusement, sa boite tant convoité était toujours présente. Malgré les apparences, Draco était un type bien, il ne voulait faire courir aucun risque à celle qu'il aimais. Quand Hermione vit ce qu'il avait dans la main, elle fut encore plus soulagé qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle l'aida donc à habillé le sexe durcit du Serpentard, et, après un très court instant, murmura "_Accio Lubrifiant _". Une fois la petite fiole arrivée a destination, ses mains remplacèrent celle de Draco autour de son membre sexuel pour appliqué une substance à l'odeur exquise. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle lança un regard complice à Malefoy -Qui, pendant la lubrification, avait glissé a nouveau quelques doigts dans le vagin de sa brune qui s'était remise debout pour l'embrasser langoureusement-.

Il le savait, ils le savaient. Ils étaient prêts. Rapprochant ses lèvres de celle qu'il aimait tant, il saisit sa "bonne clef" d'une main, renversa de nouveau Hermione, doucement, sur son lit. Tendrement, il écarta ses jambes et rentra dans la serrure. Doucement. Quelques instant après cette pénétration, presque au ralentit, il sentit une résistance. Il le savais, c'était là, c'était ça, ce petit bout de peau qui allait surement la faire souffrir et dans le même temps, la dépuceller. Mais il voulait pas qu'elle ai mal. Il s'arreta un instant, la regarda dans les yeux et, avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot... Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules du beau blond et le renversa sur le coté. Elle se retrouva au dessus de lui, presque assise sur son bas-ventre. Elle aussi le sentait, cette fine membrane de peau était juste là, mais elle n'avais pas peur d'avoir mal, elle désirait Draco, tout simplement. Alors elle entama d'elle même des petits coup de rien, pas très rapides, le sexe de Malefoy de plus en plus dans son trou de plaisir, ce qui, dès le premier, déchira son témoin de virginité. Une petite douleur l'envahie, mais, tout compte fait, ce n'était rien de vraiment affreux. Le plaisir qui s'en suivait était mille fois plus intense.

Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée à califourchon sur lui, Malefoy, lui aussi, ressentait un plaisir immense. Tout en massant les seins de sa Lionne, -qui pendaient juste au dessus de lui- il commença à poussé quelques jouissement d'un air soulagé. Il mit alors ses mains dans le creux des reins d'Hermione et la bascula a nouveau sur le coté, pour qu'il puisse reprendre de lui même ce qu'il avait commencé. C'est alors que commença un rodéo au rythme éffreinné.

Draco se rendait compte que la petite intello qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et prude prenait en fait un réel plaisir à s'adonner à ce sport de chambre. Il laissa donc la part animal qui sommeillait en lui reprendre le dessus.

C'est alors que Hermionne se mit à gémir de bonheur, à crier son désir, presque à hurlé de plaisir.. Elle avait atteint pour la première fois de sa vie le septième ciel, d'une telle force, d'une telle sincérité, d'un plaisir si intense, que Malefoy se lâcha en elle, entraîné par cette explosion de jouissement. Elle tremblait un peu, parraissait dans un autre monde, soulagée, libérée, et en plein extase. Mais il fallait faire vite, la porte s'était ouverte, combien de temps allait-elle le rester ?

Heureusement qu'il avait prit ses précautions, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se retirer et à ôter à 'Mr. courage' son costard désormais remplis de sperme, sans se soucier de ce qu'aurais put devenir cette colonies embrillonaire si elle avait été pleinement libérée.

Sans arrèter leurs regards désireux de recommencé, et leurs carresses langoureuses, ils se rhabillèrent, et sortirent au niveau de l'escaliers qui menais au bureau de dumbledore, comme si de rien était. Il était trop tard pour qu'Hermione retourne en cours, ou pour ammener Draco dans les cachots. De toute façon, elle n'en avais plus envie. Ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Elle avait juste envie de retourner _Là-bas_. Elle se retourna alors vers l'objet de ce désir.

= Draco, je ne peux pas le nier, je n'ai pas detesté ce moment passé avec toi, loins de là. Je.. Je t'aime et te désir.

- Moi aussi Hermione, je t'aime, et je veux te revoir. Mais notre relation n'est pas très viable si elle devient public. Il faudrais pouvoir se revoir secrètement.. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vraiment communiquer discrètement.. Il nous faut une idée !

= Les pièces de l'AD !

- Hein ?

= Il faut qu'on en prenne une chacun. Il nous suffira alors d'y inscrire une date et un lieu de fanstame, et on pourra s'y retrouver, comme deux petits cachotiers que nous sommes ! Mais que ça reste entre nous !


	4. Pont

Et voilà commet cette histoire avait commencé. Depuis, les rendez-vous coquin se sont enchaînés, à chaques heures de permanence qu'ils avaient ensemble. De la gare King Cross, où un canapé était apparu, au Bureau de Dumbledore où trônait un magnifique sofa, et passant par le Palais même des Malefoy où la chambre de Malefoy c'était révélé très aphrodisiaque. C'était sans oublier les jardins de la reine sur une simple couverture, et plus récement, en plein milieux d'un Magic Sex Shop, où ils avaient essayé pour la première fois des dizaines de vibromasseurs, d'anneaux vibrant mais aussi, de manche de balais lubrifié, de plante aux propriétés très stimulante. Ils avaient également échangé leurs corps grâce au Polynectar ( Hermione aurais adoré resté Draco. Se masturber l'avais enchanté. Mais lui a préféré reprendre son corps il trouvait ça étrange de ne plus rien avoir entre les jambes.)

Après ce petit flash-back, nous ramenant avant les grandes vacances, faisont un nouveau bond en avant, la veille de ces même vacances...


	5. La terrasse de la Maison Blanche Part1

**Merci de vos quelques Review, ça fait hyper plaisir ! **

** Les, enfin, la critique y est constructive et pas aggressive (ce qui me soulage énomément, vu la piètre qualité de ce que j'écris, je m'attendais à pire) so, merci beaucoup pour ces remarques. **

** [Je voudrais juste préciser que oui, la niaiserie de ce que j'ai écrit atteint parfois des sommets, j'en conviens, mais bon, effectivement, c'est mon premier "lemon" ( Les " " sont là car j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était loin d'être un Lemon digne de ce nom... 'fin bref.) alors c'était plus un essais, pour voir ce que je valais dans ce domaine (apparement peu, mais tant mieux, comme ça, je suis fixée) mais cette critique ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer si un jour je veux de nouveaux tenter l'expérience de l'écriture d'un Lemon. :) ]**

** Malgrès ça, je vais essayer de continuer encore quelques chapitres, pour les personnes qui ont quand même aimé, et j'essayerais, dans le même temps, de m'améliorer :) **

** Donc voici la suite, et pour la suite de cette suite, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais reposter, car comme vous avec dut le constater, je suis loin d'être régulière dans mes publication.. :/**

[ Nb : En me relisant, je me suis aussi aperçut de mon immense erreur :** Drago** [=VO] **Malefoy** [=VF]. Vive le Franglais. Enfin bref, il est un peu tard pour changer, mais je vais, pour les chapitres à venir, remplacer Drago par DraGo, pour rester entièrement en VF :) ]

* * *

"**_ Pas cours de potion de 10h à 12h, rendez vous sur la terrasse de la maison Blanche _**"

C'était un message de Drago. La pièce de l'AD était leurs seul moyen de communication, car il aurait été trop risqué de se voir, en chair et en os, car ça n'avait jamais été dans leurs habitudes de se parler sans haine..

Hermione était en Histoire de la Magie. Ce cours avait beau la passionée, à partir du moment où ce message était apparu sur sa pièce, posée sur son livre de cours, seul les deux heures à venir (Voire 3 ou 4 si ils se privaient de repas) lui occupait l'esprit.

La Maison Blanche. Encore une idée de Drago, qui faisait tout pour s'informer sur les lieux les plus connus du monde Moldu, dans le but d'y amener sa belle, car une fois sur deux, c'était a lui de décider du lieux de l'acte. Hermione, elle, choisissait au contraire des lieux Magique, soit risquée si ils étaient réels, soit très... Coquin.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Hermione ferma précipitament son livre et se jeta hors de la salle, courant à toute vitesse vers l'armure, ou elle lui murmura a l'oreille " _Chemin des Cachotiers _". Une fois la trappe libre d'accès, elle s'y jeta, retrouvant ainsi son beau blond qui s'était mis sur son 31.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons dans un haut lieu politique, c'est bien cela ?

= Exact, Monsieur le ?

- Le ministre du Sexe. Je m'installe pour quelques heure à la Maison blanche afin de vérifié la sexabilité du lieux. Voulez-vous être ma secretaire ?

= Évidement !

- Alors allons y, si Madame veut bien me suivre !

Tout ces efforts pour se rendre le plus présentable, le plus classe possible le rendaient encore plus sexy. Même dans sa manière d'être, d'agir, de parler, il était a croquer..

~ Amour secret, Amour Parfait. Bienvenus dans l'anti-chambre de la salle des Fantasmes. Où désirez vous aller aujourd'hui ?

D'une voix unie, il lui demandèrent la Terrasse de la Maison Blanche.

~ Comme à l'accoutumée, les rêgles restent inchangée. Amusez-vous bien !

Alors, il glissèrent le long d'un tunnel aux allures de tobaggan puis, atterirent dans leur fantasme.

La terrasse était immense, mais comparée à la piscine, elle paraissait presque petite. Cette dernière était composée de quelques marches, d'un grand bassin de plus en plus profond et d'un jaccuzzis, plutôt spacieux.

Hermione, lançant des regards très aguicheurs à Drago, déposa ses affaires de cours à ses pieds, se mit à dénouer ses lacets puis, avec l'aide sensuelle de son partenaire, à défaire les boutons de sa robe et enfin, elle détacha sa longue crinière ambrée. Une fois entièrement nue (Là tâche fut abrégée par Drago qui lui arracha litéralement ses sous-vêtement), Malefoy l'invita a s'installer sur le fauteuil gonflable trônant au milieux de la piscine, ce qu'elle fit en totale confiance. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, le Serpentard, resté sur le bord de la piscine, commença un long et sensuel strip-tease, son costard et sa cravate rendant la chose encore plus excitante.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione savourais ce moment, la vue était magnifique, certes celle du parc alentour aussi, mais peut lui importait.

Alors qu'il détachait délicatement sa ceinture, elle décida rendre la chose encore plus excitante pour elle. Confortablement installée, elle commença a se titiller le clitoris, puis, glissa dans son vagin un doigt, puis deux, puis vint le troisième, et enfin, le quatrième. Loin était le temps de la souffrance qui l'envahissait au bout du troisième..

Au moment du quatrième doigt, Drago avait entamé la descente du dernier bout de tissus qu'il portait encore, celui qui retenais la bosse à la taille considérable qui c'était formée depuis un moment. Une fois entièrement dévêtu, il plongea tête la première dans le bassin, quand sa tête en ressortit, il était à hauteur de Hermione, qui elle était restée sur le fauteuil. Cette position arrangeait Drago au plus haut point. Vu qu'il avait pied, debout, il se trouvait à hauteur de la fente humide de sa bien-aimé, c'est ainsi qu'il s'en raprocha, et, à coup de langue, fit couler plus de cette substance blanchâtre qu'il n'aurais jamais put l'imaginer. Hermione aimait ça. Ce contact plus chaud et plus mobile que ses doigts remuait en elle. C'était là, la première fois que Malefoy avait plonger sa langue dans le vagin trempé de Hermione. Et d'après ce que tout deux ressentaient, ce cunnilingus des plus jouissif n'était surement pas le dernier.

Affalée sur le fauteuil instable, la Lionne glissa, se retrouvant elle aussi dans l'eau, mettant un terme à cette nouvelle expérience. Ne perdant pas une minute d'extase, elle descendit sa main le long du ventre de son Blond et, une fois arrivé à son pénis, commença à la masser, délicatement. Malefoy se laissait faire, planant dans le bonheur comme dans un autre monde. L'eau environnante lui donnais l'impression que chaque mouvement, chaque accoup sur son membre sexuel décuplait ses sensations. Il gémissait de tout ce qu'il pouvait, ses cris s'élevait dans tout le parc alentour, sa respiration était haletante. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Malefoy essaya alors de la pénétrer, mais l'eau rendait la tâche plus dure et aussi un tantinet plus douloureuse pour la Brune. Mais rien est impossible, alors, au bout de quelques tentative, il arriva enfin à immiscé à l'endroit tant convoité. Une fois en elle, Hermione mit ses jambes douces comme de la soie autour de son bassin, posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et, grâce à quelques coup de bassin d'une sensualité intense, il combla de bonheur Hermione, adossée à la bordure de la piscine. Il ne restère que peu dans cette position, car elle était affreusement douloureuse pour la Gryffondor, qui voyait son dos se racler à chaques mouvement contre les carreaux aux bords coupant de la terrasse entourant la piscine. Ils s'éloignérent donc un peu, se retrouvant au beau milieux de la piscine, dans un équilibre plutôt précaire qui n'entamait en rien le plaisir que les deux sorciers prenaient.

Après avoir durement et plutôt longuement lutter contre les ondes qu'ils créaient à chaque mouvement, Malefoy se retira, in extremis, avant d'éjaculer dans la piscine. Soudain, tout deux s'immobilisèrent.

- Tu.. toi aussi tu a entendu ce bruit ?

= Je.. oui. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre venait de descendre dans le tobbogan d'entrée.. tu pense que nous ne sommes plus seuls ici ?

- Chuut ! Il y a des voix ! Elles se rapprochent !


End file.
